


Nobody Knows Anything

by Kenasue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenasue/pseuds/Kenasue
Summary: Dribble drabbles of Harry Potter Characters. For requests ask @herstuf on tumblr.





	Nobody Knows Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Darco x Hermione x Harry. Harry walks in on Draco and Hermione after struggling with jealousy all day. Pt 1.

Harry was not surprised to find Hermione and Draco in the hallway. He knew they’d been dating for a few months now. He was probably better for her than Ron. But still, Harry couldn’t fight the jealousy that clawed its way up his throat. He slowly krept away, back towards the Auror’s offices, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Unfortunately he wasn’t sure who he was jealous of. 

 

Harry was confused. He knew he was bisexual, he’d know for a long time, ever since Theo had gone down on him in a club two weeks after Ginny had left him. They’d hooked up off and on until Theo had revealed he was desperately in love with Daphne Greengrass and disapparated to go tell her. Needless to say, Harry was not shocked when he saw them two weeks later making out in Diagon Alley. He wasn’t jealous then, so he couldn’t figure out why he was jealous now. 

 

Harry had never felt that way about Hermione. He knew that. He knew that she was pretty, and he knew that she loved books more than anything and that she cried at Disney movies and that her hair was always soft. He knew she smelled like old books and daisies. But none of those things matter because harry didn’t like her like  _ that.  _ He knew he was not interested in Hermione as anything more than a friend. Definitely not. 

 

He also knew he used to hate Draco. His stupid nose and uppity attitude. Always strutting around confidently, swaying his hips like he was king of the world. Draco had spent a year working in the Auror’s office, before he dropped out to become some kind of “philanthropist” funding all kinds of projects, like ‘Mione’s S.P.E.W. or relief efforts for magical creatures abuse. Draco never ceased to talk about it, alway going on about the “new project” he was working on. His eyes would light up and his cheeks would flush when he talked about it, and Harry always rolled his eyes at him. It was hard to reconcile this man with the snivelling boy from Hogwarts, but eventually they had become good enough friends to have dinner once a week.

 

Obviously Harry didn’t feel romantically about either of them, so he figured he must be jealous of  _ relationships.  _ The generalization made Harry feel much more comfortable, and he turned back to his work. He’d see Draco tonight for dinner and things would be just fine.

 

Filing paperwork was Harry’s least favourite job. In order to file it, he had to hand it into Pansy Parkinson. She was possibly his least favourite person at the moment, tied with Ron. When Harry had found out about the affair, he had immediately asked for a transfer away from Ron. What he didn’t realise was it would put him right next to Pansy. Hermione refused to visit him anymore, in case Pansy happened to be there. The few times Harry had had lunch in the office, he’d nearly cursed Ron. He’d brought Pansy some sort of rice dish and sat with her the entire time, not speaking to Harry. It made him sick.

 

Ron had tried to explain what happened, that hermione and him just weren’t working. He’d been unhappy, Hermione didn’t want to have sex, Hermione was too busy at work. He’d blamed it all on ‘Mione, and Harry couldn’t stand it. He’d punched Ron and hadn’t spoken to him since. That was six months ago. 

Harry sighed and stood with his papers. He usually waited until the end of the day to turn papers in, in the hope Pansy would be gone by then, but he had to leave early today. He trudged to her desk and plopped them down. She looked up with an eyebrow raised and he huffed.

 

“You know where to put it.” He turned to go, but her hand snaked out and grabbed his elbow. Turning to face her, he was surprised to see her looking almost  _ sad.  _

 

“Look Harry, I know what we did was wrong. I’m sorry we hurt Hermione. I am. But you’re hurting Ron. He misses you.” She said, her nasally voice actually sincere. 

 

“Well, he can apologise to Hermione properly, and then I’ll think about speaking to him.” Harry said, purposely keeping his tone flat. He walked back to his office and closed the door. He leaned his head against the door for a moment before pushing off and grabbing his coat.

 

Harry walked briskly out of the mistry, taking the floor back to Grimmauld Place. He could hear the sounds of Luna singing, and from the kitchen Kreature humming along. Harry wasn’t sure when exactly Luna had moved in, but he knew Kreature loved her and would do anything for her. He remembered coming home one day to the two of them painting. Somehow Luna had convinced Kreature to change the family tree on the wall, convinced him to remove the magic and replace it with Luna’s portraits of all their friends. When he came back from a week-long search, he found the portraits of the Black Family all moved into one room, charmed so no sound escaped unless you were in the room. 

 

Now, here Kreature was, humming and voluntarily cooking Luna and Harry dinner. If Harry thought the elf could be happy, he figured this was what it was for him. Luna made him happy for some reason. 

 

Harry went up to his room and quickly changed into some more casual slacks and a button up. Draco had stopped dressing like some rich boy after hogwarts, and had fully embraced muggle fashions under his robes. Harry had a feeling Hermione helped him choose his outfits these days, especially after the neon green pants and purple sweater disaster. As Harry thought that, the sinking feeling in his stomach came back, and he remembered the jeaousy he’d felt earlier in the day.

 

“Harry, you have a cloud of nargles! Please calm your thoughts!.” Luna said from the doorway, making Harry jump in surprise. 

 

“Sorry Luna, long day at work.” He excused.

 

“You don’t get nargles from work Harry.” Luna said, and then left back to her room. Harry rolled his eyes but said nothing in return. 

 

Harry went back to the fireplace, ready to ignore the strange jealousy again. He threw the floo powder and announced “Malfoy Manor.” Draco’s parents had left the place to him when they were sent to Azkaban, and since he had changed the place from the dreary colours into a model mansion, full of white banisters and shining flowers. Harry knew Hermione usually decorated the place, and he tried to ignore the new flare of jealousy at that. 

 

Entering the manor, he was surprised to find the room empty. Usually Draco or hermione was there to greet him right away. Harry shrugged and walked to the kitchen for a snack. As he entered the hall he heard the distinct  _ bang bang  _ of something hitting a wall. Harry quickly ran up the stairs following the noise. He was worried about someone in the house, knew that sometimes people tried to steal from the old purebloods.

  
Harry choked at what he saw, and tried not to let a sound escape him. Hermione was bent over, over the armoire in their room. Draco was pulling her hair, maybe even biting her shoulder, Harry couldn’t tell from where he was standing. They were fucking so hard everything had fallen off the shelves and was scattered around their feet. But then another loud moan, followed by a breathless “ _ Oh my god _ ” filtered out  and Harry’s eyes snapped from the floor to the mirror. Both Draco and Hermione were staring at him, but neither of them had stopped fucking. Harry blushed deeply, rooted to the spot, but then Hermione bit her lip and moaned again and it startled Harry enough that he backed away. Once he couldn’t see them anymore he ran back down the stairs and straight to the floo. 


End file.
